Before Undertale
by ike360
Summary: What exactly happened before Undertale. Here's my take of what happend
**Before Undertale-by Isaac Smith**

 _The world was different back then,  
When humans and monsters were living together in harmony  
But it was that one mistake that changed everything_

"How is your kingdom today Asgore?" said Michael the Human General. "Everything is well Michael, but today there was a great discovery" replied Asgore, King of the Monsters. "What was this discovery?"  
"We found a huge deposit of this rare mineral called Mon Red. Mon Red has the ability to give us Monsters some of your DETERMINATION for a short time if we hold it."  
"I'm confused, can you explain it simply?" asked Michael.  
"It's basically steroids" replied Asgore.  
'If they use this Mon Red... They might attempt to attack us.' thought Michael.  
He tried to give the king the best 'you're totally NOT going to betray us smile' and wished him well with his kingdom.

On the way back to the Human kingdom Michael was thinking about what the Monsters might do with such a powerful item.  
"I should tell King Timothy about this and see what we should do" Michael thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well this is a conundrum" said King Timothy.  
"No, this is an outrage!" "We must fight!" "We need to take that mineral... Min blue right?" Screamed the king's advisers. "We need to be pacifists about this. If they listen to us they'll probably bury it again and won't use it. Ever." Said the king. "Fighting is the last resort. The Monsters are our friends. Why do you think they'll fight us? Also it's called Mon Red, Bob. PS... I fired you last week. GO HOME."

"What else did Asgore say Michael?" Asked the king.  
"He said something about... DETERMINATION..." Replied Michael. "Wait... what's DETERMINATION?"  
"This isn't good" said the king  
"What is DETERMINATION?"  
"We need to head over there right now"  
"Maybe you didn't hear me King... So I'll repeat myself; WHAT IS DETERMINATION?!"  
"You don't need to know, Michael." Said the king  
"If you don't tell me what DETERMINATION is right now, I'm not going and you know that I have to go because I'm the head general. So tell me... What is DETERMINATION?"

"You know I can get another general as good as you or better right now, Right." Said the king angrily.  
"I've known that since you gave this title to me... Timothy" said Michael through his teeth.  
"... Okay I guess I should tell you what we are stopping so you could know how dangerous it is..." Said the king. Then he look up at the ceiling. Everyone was confused. "Wait... We're not doing the flashback? Fine.

DETERMINATION is a royal family secret but I guess I can let you all in...  
DETERMINATION is inside all humans; me, Michael, and the 13 members of the advisory. It would be 12 but Bob hasn't left yet. Get a clue Bob!" The king sighed "DETERMINATION is what gives our SOUL power. And Monsters don't have this.  
A Human SOUL is more powerful than a Monster SOUL by a long shot. But if a Monster gains the ability to have DETERMINATION they would be more powerful than us. And they can't handle the power properly so they have bad judgment and might fight us. Mon Red is our greatest threat right now. Michael, send all resources to the Monster side. Oh, and tell them to be incognito. We're still their friends and don't want show up on their doorstep with guns a blazing."  
"Roger" said Michael.  
"And Michael, get the project on Mt. Ebott ready. We have to prepare for all outcomes." said the King  
"Anything else?"  
"No... But get them ready too, all 7 of them."  
"On it" said Michael as he left the royal hall.

"Asgore, old friend, buddy. Can I ask you a question?" Asked Michael  
"Shoot" said Asgore  
"I got 2. First... Is anime real?"  
"Obviously"  
"KNEW IT! Here's my more important question. What are you going to do with the Mon Red, it sounds dangerous."  
"That's an easy one. We are going to use the DETERMINATION to make our SOULs refuse to break and give us an energy boost. So we can be stronger than Humans. And it makes us look better on magazine covers. Especially on King's Muscles Monthly (KMM)."  
Then Asgore tried to show Michael his 'guns'. (I'm not going to describe it, but if you want to know... Michael still has nightmares of this moment 3 years from now. [And they cancelled KMM two days later from this incident because of an anonymous caller.])

" *gasp* Let me recover from this. Ok why do you want to be stronger than us?"  
"We want to beat you in the Olympics, in every event."  
"So... You don't want to fight us in a war and expand your kingdom?"  
"No my kingdom right now is as big that it's ever going to be."  
"Ok... What is a Monster like with DETERMINATION?" 

"Normally it's not pretty, they turn into a slime-like split form. You can talk to Gaster about that later. But with Mon Red it's controlled and monsters gain a lot of power that can't be reckoned with. So we give it to the best of us who can control the power and won't turn on us." said Asgore.

"So... Have you had a dose of DETERMINATION?"  
"No but I hear it's pretty rad, dude."  
"Never say rad or dude again"  
"Agreed"said Toriel the Monster Queen from the other room.  
"Oh hey, how are you doing Toriel?" He asked as she came to the throne room.  
"I'm fine Michael, thanks for asking. Say... How are the nice people outside hiding and ready to shoot us at any moment?"  
"Oh, those guys. They're doing ok but Eric out there got Dunked On by Sans in a joke battle...wait... HOW DID YOU KNOW THEY WERE THERE?!"

"Never mind that. Now tell me Michael... Why are they out there?"  
"I can't lie to you Toriel. We are going to have a... FLASH MOB!"  
"How about NO!"  
"Shut up Eric"  
"Be nice to him. He has spent hours on that megalovania boss and lost."  
"On the 10th time he said I had no friends" said Eric crying.  
"I don't think that's a flash mob" said Toriel.  
*sigh* "They are there because... we are scared"  
"Of what?"  
"Of your Mon Red. Timothy can't really trust anyone with that kind of power"  
"Oh..." Said Toriel "... They're scared of us?"  
"I didn't say that I meant-"  
Toriel collapsed and started crying on the floor. She was mumbling "... scared... of me?...they hate... us that... much?" 

"No, no, no, no, Toriel, we don't hate you we're just scared of the mineral."  
"It's too late"  
"What?"  
"I said 'It's too late' Michael" said Toriel with a chill. "The DETERMINATION that your scared of is everywhere now. One gem in every home"  
"But Asgore said-"  
"Forget what he said. All monsters have access to DETERMINATION now"

"But..."  
"I know what you'll have to do now Michael. I'll forgive you. Always remember that you're a part of this family"  
"I understand. Goodbye... for the last time, Toriel and Asgore" said Michael  
"Goodbye" said Agore and Toriel.  
And Michael left the Monster Kingdom

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Michael, I know that this hard for you but we need to fight them and put them in the project." Said the King  
"No Timothy, we can't do this. We can't just shove them underneath the rug and forget about them" Said Michael holding his ground.  
"If what they told you is true then EVERY MONSTER has DETERMINATION on hand. So do you have a better idea?"

"... No" said Michael sullenly  
"Then it's decided. We're heading there to fight in the morning." Said the King  
"Is the barrier spell ready?" Said Michael  
"The 7 Elders are working on it" answer the king  
"I'm going out for some air" said Michael and left.  
When he went outside he saw his best friend leaning on the wall juggling his Hot-cat.  
"Hey Sans"  
"hey mike, what's shakin?" Said Sans  
"I have a lot on my plate. *sigh* Sans, tomorrow... We're going to be fighting. Humans Vs. Monsters."  
"that's too bad, I was planning to not do anything tomorrow. guess i'll have to cancel my naps"  
"Sans can you do me a favor?"  
"sure buddy, what's up?"  
"Tomorrow... I don't want you to fight. You are the strongest Monster and I don't want to fight you."  
"ok i'll just make bad puns."  
"Heh... " (Michael tried to imagine Sans on the field standing on a soapbox talking about skelepuns) "But Sans, I don't want you on the field. Tomorrow morning... I want you to go to Mt. Ebott. No... Go under the mountain."  
"you want me to start the game?"  
"No... someone else will do that, but I sorry for everything. I want you to be safe. The other Monsters will be there soon enough"  
"ok, mind if i take my house? i mean my whole house."  
"No but... one more thing. I want you to write this down. The prophecy of The Angel... The monsters will need HOPE."

The next day was horrifying. The Monsters were fighting the Humans with their DETERMINATION and it wasn't good. (I'm also not putting dialogue in this part cause most of it was "AGHHHRAAAAAA" or "I'll make you pay for that!" and let's not forget the ever popular "BACKSCRATCHER! Get your BACK SCRATCHER here!")

Let me sum it up for you. Even with DETERMINATION the Monsters had no chance. Their SOULS were still not stronger than the Humans. The battle ground took about 100 Monster's and about 20 Human's lives. The rest of the Monsters took the walk of shame to the mountains and walked into the cave. The 7 Elders started chanting the incantation. During this the Monsters turned around... to see the sun for the last time.

Michael saw Asgore and Toriel looking at him. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Right before the Barrier went up Michael saw a single tear fall from Toriel's face, then... All he saw in front of him was twilight.  
"I'm sorry Sans" Michael whispered.  
Then, on that day, Monsters and Humans were separated until someone broke that Barrier.

300 years later

Monsters are now a myth. And all Humans on the Surface are in harmony. But every 50 years or so someone goes to that fabled mountain and is gone... forever, lost to the wind.

Ok guys now here's where the story really begins. My name is Frisk. I am a Human.

You might know my story. But there's always a secret never found. Or it is found and it's a "Secret from everybody" but let me tell you this. Today I am at the top of Mt. Ebott. I know what's down there. And I'm choosing my fate. I want to go to the land of the Monsters. I'm going to jump.  
Falling  
Falling  
Still Falling  
When I land... I'm perfectly fine (I double checked my HP just to see) and I'm on a bed of Golden Flowers. Neat. I look around and I see huge pillars and the hole I jumped from. I decided to walk into the next room.

I don't see anything peculiar. All I see is a flower. I try to walk around it. But then I hear a voice. A voice I will never forget. At first it said only one word. That word haunts me to this day. That word was...

"Howdy!"

*Note from the Author*

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my short story about one of the best indie games ever. A few things though. I kept 3 characters from the game and put them in this story.

Asgore and Toriel these two are Boss monsters and somewhere in the game it says Boss monsters do not age unless their kids age. In the story Asriel and Chara doesn't exist so technically they could be hundreds of years old because both children have died before Frisk falls into the Underground.

sans… we all know and love him. but the real reason i put him into this story is because in the game he obviously can teleport; with his 'shortcuts' and whatnot. But the real reason he acts like he knows too much with 'reports of the timelines jumping back and forth' and he also acts like he used to live on the surface. he also told papyrus "we call that the sun" emphasis on 'we'. and with the help of game theory we all know he is ness from earthbound (potential spoilers for a certain Toby Fox). also the main reason is… he is my favorite character. i mean we talk all the time… no bribing whatsoever.

So guys… really glad you read my short story and I hope I can make another soon. But until then always remember…

-sans was here.

SANS! Give me back my computer! I need to finish this author's note!

-sorry bud. the note is already over.

Stop plaguing my life with incidental text!

-fox is love. fox is life

Guys! I hope you liked this short story and always remember…

IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!

I should really lock my door.

END

#play undertale

Sans! Stop it. You can't continue after the end!

-too late *wink -Isaac Smith


End file.
